


Journey

by ladyLiliah



Series: Journey [1]
Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Violence, cursing, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Becoming an Elite was always a dream for Sehun and Chanyeol, training everyday, honing their powers and skills. With the help of their teachers, Junmyeon and Minseok, they set off on a trip to continue their training, they never expected their journey would take them to battle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story after seeing fanart of Sehun with Elf ears. It follows more so around him but all members will be present.

'It's close, just a few more yards.' Sehun thought. Feeling behind himself, Sehun pulled free an arrow, placing it into position. He kept his swift speed, the sounds of his foot falls barely making a sound on the forest floor. With a deep breath in he set his aim, arrow pointed to the bag hanging from a tree ahead of him. He heard it just as he felt it pass by his slender, pointed ear.

"Don't think, just shoot." Junmyeon said falling in beside him. Sehun watched as he pulled free his arrow from the bag hanging from a branch. "Yeol, come out!"

A tall figure walked slowly towards them, one dimple present from his smirk. He took his place beside Sehun, both of them wearing a similar outfit. Deep brown leather pants, a green tunic that in some lights seemed black, and lower arms wrapped in leather material. Both tall, the only true difference was their hair and slight builds. Sehun with raven hair and a lean build, Chanyeol a deep auburn and wiry. 

"And this was far too quick a find." Junmyeon said handing the bag to Chanyeol. 

"We've been all over these woods, we know it like the back of our hands. Besides, it's late and I'm hungry so I didn’t care where I hid it." Chanyeol clapped his hand on Sehun's shoulder, pulling him around to walk with him. "Plus this one here is too fast, he's there seconds before I even find a place to hide it." 

With a shrug Sehun smiled, “It’s a gift."

*

"I say we head North, we haven't seen snow in so long." Chanyeol said running his finger over the map that was laid in front of him and Sehun who sat to his left. 

Leaning around Chanyeol's still outstretched arm, "Here." Sehun said looking from him to the map. "Maybe see the Indigo Seas, and there's snow closer to Exodus if we continue this path."

"Think gramps over there will go for it?" Chanyeol asked looking over his shoulder to where Junmyeon stood talking to an Elder.

Joining his gaze, "We did let him down today, so I wouldn't count on it."

Chanyeol scoffed, "Look he’s only a few years older, that doesn't make him all mighty." He knocked his shoulder to Sehun's causing him to look away from Junmyeon. "Let’s make a plan he wouldn’t say- shit he's coming back." Chanyeol hissing as he pulled the map inside his tunic. 

"You can take that back out Chanyeol, we need to make a plan if we’re to leave at dawn." Junmyeon said with a smile as he poured himself some tea. "So, where are we headed?"

***

Sehun tightened the strap that held the quiver of arrows on Chanyeol's back, "I really don't understand why you are so bad at this. We’re almost the same height, if I can reach behind myself just fine to do this, so can you."

Chanyeol smiled, "Because you said yes when I asked for you to do it." 

"I still don't know how Junmyeon agreed to this, we never even asked him and yet he plops down and tells us we are going on a trip."

Clapping him on the shoulder, Chanyeol said "Like he said, I had a great idea."

"Actually it was to better train the two of you, that way you can stop being students and start being a proper Elite." Junmyeon appeared holding several packs in both hands.

"You packed for us?" Sehun asked grabbing a few packs to help.

Minseok came up behind Junmyeon, his normal curly black hair was pulled up, almost like a top knot. He was shorter then both Chanyeol and Sehun, but you always felt his presence fill the area he was in. "I packed them last night. There was no way I was going to let Junmyeon leave here alone with the two of you. I would end having to go find the bodies at some point."

"Welcome to the adventure!" Chanyeol said with a smile. 

His hair had changed color again to a deep storm grey. Like all the other elves, they had gifts. But some families, like Chanyeol's, had a few extra things they could do. He could change the color of his hair at will, and sometimes when his emotions are high it changes on its own. Along with that, he had the power to wield fire, create it from nothing, making it do what he wanted. Sehun could control the wind, create monstrous tornadoes or help a young one with a kite to fly in the air. 

"This isn't a vacation, we’ll be training along the way to Exodus. The Elders think this will help you both, since both of you decided not to do training in other locations and opted to stay here."

Chanyeol leaned in "Always the tone of pride for us."

Junmyeon turned his eyes to Chanyeol "We will meet up with a few other Elders and their students along the way, train with them, then carry onto Exodus. Not a vacation...Chanyeol."

"Yes all mighty one." Chanyeol said with a slight bow. 

Pretending not to hear, Junmyeon continued "Minseok, you know the way, after you."

"We don't have water in the canteens, and there isn't much food either." Chanyeol said lifting his canteen up to peer inside.

With a grin Junmyeon pointed his finger "You sure?" The next moment water came pouring out all over Chanyeol.

Sputtering "Right...forgot...water."

Sehun flicked his wrist, a strong wind engulfed Chanyeol, lifting him a few feet off the ground before gently placing him back on the ground, hair wild and clothes needing to be straightened but he was completely dry now. "Better?"

A dried, grinning Chanyeol put his arm around Sehun's shoulders "I think Minseok is here to make sure we don't kill Junmyeon, not the other way around."

They made their way like that to the other boys waiting at the end of the town’s main gate.

*

The day passed in random conversations, races to see who could get to a designated spot before the other, even catching fish for lunch, with the help of Junmyeon's water gift. The area was still similar to home, rolling hills and far away mountains, forests and open fields. Though the forests back home were so dense and dark especially compared to the thin forest they were now in. 

This was something Sehun didn't know he needed, he wasn't closed into one place anymore. Seeing a new place, made him miss his friends that had decided to finish their training in other locations. See what could be seen in this small world of theirs.

"Chanyeol, if you could set up a fire pit over there, we can make camp here for the night." Minseok said dropping one of his packs.

Chanyeol snapped his fingers, erupting in his hand was a blue and orange flame, morphing into an orb, the flame left his hand and floated above his head as he made his way to a clearing to start the pit.

"Come with me, and we’ll go find dinner while they finish setting up the camp." Junmyeon said as he took his bow from across his chest. 

* 

"You've been quiet, well for you that is." Junmyeon held back a low hanging branch for Sehun to pass under. "I used to hate how loud you, Chanyeol and Baekhyun would get. Always talking or laughing, in some cases running around like crazy fools. But-" he placed his hand on Sehun's arm stopping him. "I’m really starting to hate this quiet side of you."

"I don't know, I’ve just been thinking a lot." Sehun took a deep breath, "Ever since the others left to train, I feel closed in. The forests are no longer vast or books can't get me far enough away."

"I get it, take this time to learn and experience things and who knows, maybe all this space with help you find what you need."

Nodding "I won't tell Chanyeol that you gave me actual words of wisdom."

Junmyeon let out a laugh, "No please do, it will piss him off that I’ve never done it for him and only you." Rubbing his hands together "Looks like the trap worked, we have dinner."

They returned to the small clearing, Minseok had put up tarps for tents, and Chanyeol had a fire you could see from space roaring. 

"Don't worry I have it under control." Chanyeol said snapping his fingers, making sparks of blue erupt in the bright red and orange flames.

Minseok stood next to Junmyeon "Plus I’m keeping the heat down." 

Sehun looked up to see snowflakes hovering above the camp, Minseok could control frost, ice, and freeze anything or anyone. He didn't believe the rumors that Minseok had frozen a fellow student years ago, just rumors surely.

Chanyeol sat down on one of the logs he brought over to the fire, a small stringed instrument in his hands. In moments their quiet forest filled with the strumming of a melody only Chanyeol could create. Maybe Junmyeon was right, maybe all this space was what Sehun needed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Even with the moon out, the light never pierced the woods around me. I had never seen anything like it, even the fog seemed darker. I heard her scream, ran as fast as I could, my arrow was ready and all I needed to do was get to her. I came to a small clearing, there she was, arms bound in front of her with another rope around her waist keeping her to a large boulder. Milky white skin, heart shaped lips, long black hair, her dress... it was like liquid pearl barely covering her." Their friend Yixing said. He was shorter than Sehun, lean like Chanyeol, black hair and every time he smiled, which was all the time, he had deep dimples on his cheeks.

"Yeah we get it, carry on." Sehun grumbled, poking at the fire Chanyeol had made. 

"Look the only other person he’s given details about was himself, and compared to him she’s not a looker. Let our Yixing continue giving a good mental image." Chanyeol said flicking a pebble towards Sehun.

Clearing his throat Yixing continued, "I took aim and shot at the men that had taken her from her home. Each had three arrows in them by the time I was cutting her free. She fell into my arms and asked how she could repay me for saving her life. Well let’s just say I didn't loosen her hands right away."

Minseok and Junmyeon exchanged a look before hiding their smiles behind their cups, shaking their heads.

Chanyeol let out a laugh, his arm draping over Yixing's shoulders. "I’m sure that’s what happened. I bet she demanded you to return her to her family and make you give her your cloak to cover up her milky white skin and barely there dress."

"She did tell me to take off my mask, it’s not like she couldn't tell who I was, it only covered my mouth, she's known me for a year now." Yixing said sitting back on his elbows.

"So she figured out it was you that rescued her, did she finally agree to let you take her on a date?"

Yixing smiled, revealing his dimples "She said she doesn't like Elites, but since I did save her she would consider having tea with me. Then she made me heal the cuts she got from the kidnappers and took my cloak from my shoulders and walked off."

At that, all of them began laughing, Junmyeon nearly choking on his water. 

*

Chanyeol, Sehun and Yixing lay beside each other, deciding to sleep under the night sky rather than under the tarps they usually use.

"Is it like you thought it would be, being an Elite that is?" Sehun asked, his arms behind his head, eyes to the stars.

"People look at you differently, they see someone trained to kill, trained to do anything. I miss blending in to be honest." Yixing said from beside him.

A small ball of fire floated above Chanyeol, changing colors from red to orange to blue then back again. "But you go on missions, you save the girls, kick some bad guys asses."

Yixing let out a sigh, "There isn't that much to do right now, these lands are pretty calm. They may send me West, there seems to be some feuding over land happening between a few clans."

"Use your talent for sweet talking over fighting skills, there’ll be peace in a day." Chanyeol laughed letting the ball of fire soar high into the sky. Snapping his fingers it exploded, sparks falling down around the three of them.

Before the sparks could hit them, Sehun tilted his head causing a small gust of wind to blow them away. "The last time you did that, you almost set Minseok's tent on fire."

"I wouldn't let anything happen, Yixing is to pretty to maim." 

Sehun rolled his eyes, "We heard you and Jongdae had to go on a mission together, something about stealing something from an Emperor I think."

"Yeah this ugly bastard decided to steal this massive emerald from the Woo family, the same Woo family that ruled over Sheen for 200 years. Jongdae was able to sneak in while I took out the guards. Have you seen how fast he really is with his extra gift? I mean he was up and over the wall in moments. I swear he was a cat in a past life. Once he was inside, he let me in and we took down that man's whole security team." Yixing sat up, "I was nearly in the safe when the bastard came out from hiding and hit Jongdae over the head with a fire poker. I pocketed the emerald and took the guy out before he could raise his arm to hit me next."

"Jongdae?" Sehun asked.

"Oh he was fine, healed him before anything could really happen. But I did tell him there was nothing to do about how stupid he is." Yixing lay back down, "Anyway, that was the most excitement I had in a while."

"You make being an Elite sound like all our hard work will really pay off for us." Chanyeol rolled over to face the other two. "Maybe we should quit now, I can make money playing music and Sehun you could... well we’ll think of something for you to do."

"Thanks." 

Yixing chuckled, "Look, I really do love being an Elite, I travel, I get to fight, there is honor in it and I know it's better to keep the peace then having to enforce the peace. Besides, there are different areas you can go into. I heard Kyungsoo was going to go into War Strategy, being the one to pull the strings, giving the demands. I know he already sits in on the huge meetings."

Chanyeol created another ball of fire "He does have a mind for things like that, I never beat him in Baduk. And he’s always able to get out of that damn changing maze we had to train in, he could figure out a puzzle in one minute."

"I just don't know what it is I want to do yet, nothing feels right." Sehun said softly. 

Yixing leaned over and whispered into Chanyeol's ear, "When did he become so depressed."

"A few months now, pretty much when the others left for their training."

"I’m a foot away from you two, I can hear everything you're saying."

Yixing moved back to his spot, "Look, I get this one being a bit lost on what he wants to do." He elbowed Chanyeol. "But as long as I have known you, you’ve always wanted to be a stealth fighter. Take on an identity, spy work and save the day."

"I swear if I have to gag the three of you, I will." Junmyeon grumbled from the tent on the other side of the clearing. 

"And I won't stop him this time." Minseok added, his voice muffled slightly.

"Nighty night boys." Chanyeol said as the orb drifted into his open hand and disappeared. 

*

Junmyeon handed Yixing his bow and quiver of arrows, "You sure you won't join us to Exodus?"

"I need to get back, I was only allowed a few days with you." He pulled the bow across his chest, "I have to escort my King to some place overseas. I won't be back until the Eclipse Ceremony."

Chanyeol draped his arm over Yixing's shoulder, "Be safe, and try not to pitch that King of yours over the railing."

"Too many witnesses." Yixing laughed giving him a hug, "See you soon." He made his way to the others, giving each a hug goodbye. With a final wave, he pulled the hood of his cloak up and his mask over his mouth. "How about a little help, like old times?"

Sehun smiled, "Safe travels." He closed his eyes for moment, his hands moving in front of him. In moments a small tornado like form took shape around Yixing's legs. With a smile, Yixing turned and ran, the twirling wind clinging to the back of his legs, making him disappear from view in moments. 

Minseok took out a map, his head bent towards Junymeon's "When we get past the mountains gap, we need to have some weapons ready. That area has been getting rough over the years, plenty of places for wanted criminals to hide."

Junmyeon stood beside him, his finger tracing an area on the map. "Set up camp somewhere over here, there are some caves that should help keep us hidden."

Chanyeol came to Sehun's side, "Why is it when you do that for me, I just go flying off and falling into something?"

"Maybe because he uses it to propel his running while you expect it to do all the work."

"No, that can't be it, I am an excellent runner."

Sehun let out a soft laugh, "Sure, you don't look like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time at all when you run."  
Minseok put the map in his bag, “Alright boys, let’s get a move on.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun woke to something ice cold patting his cheek, squinting up, Minseok came into view pulling his hand away. "You sleep like the dead. We have things to discuss, so get up."

Pulling his tunic over his bare chest, Sehun joined the others, already eating breakfast around a small fire courtesy of Chanyeol. Junmyeon gestured to a spot next to him, a few bowls already set aside. 

"We received word there was an attack on a village, nowhere near us but it’s making people in other regions nervous and that makes people stupid." Junmyeon pulled the map out, "We will be meeting up with a guide to go through this area. Like Minseok said the other day, this area isn't the safest. No matter what we do, we go in pairs and you have a weapon on you at all times."

"Who's the guide?" Chanyeol asked pouring himself more coffee, then offering the same for Sehun.

"He’ll meet us on the way at some point, we just know he will find us." Minseok answered.

Sehun looked from Minseok to Junmyeon. "You deflected the question, who is the guide? Do we know him?"

Folding the map and placing back in his pack, Junmyeon stood up "Thought you liked surprises."

*

Chanyeol walked beside Sehun, Minseok and Junmyeon walked a few yards ahead of them laughing about something.

"I think we should do it, we can make something epic." Chanyeol said taking his arm and stopping them.

Sehun shook his head, "What? Do what?"

"Have you not been listening to me? I've been talking for like five minutes." He shook his head, and started walking again. "You know I do have things to say that isn't for humor, this whole thing was my idea. A little attention is not much to ask for."

Sehun sighed, jogging to catch up with him, "I'm sorry, Yeol, truly."

Chanyeol grinned, his dimples in full view, "I'm just messing with you, I’m not that needy. But you do need to get out of your own head, this whole black cloud thing has to clear."

"You're right." he rubbed a hand over his face, "You know I've been feeling a bit lost, or missing something but I don't know what it is."

"So that is where my idea comes in. You need to not dwell, so instead focus on something else." Chanyeol leaped in front of Sehun, stopping him "We could use our gifts together, a swirling wind of flames. Don't look at me like I'm crazy. What feeds fire...oxygen? Fire, air, us." He gestured between the two of them. "You would build one of your tornado things, then I would warp my flames around that. It won't be easy but other Elites use their gifts together, and like I said we could do something pretty epic."

"Let's do it, when we-" A snap of a branch stopped Sehun, both turning around, scanning the woods around them.

Minseok already had perfectly sharpened icicles floating in front of him, Junmyeon with a ring dagger in both hands. Chanyeol's hands and arms glowed to life with fire, his hair turning black as night.

"Is this how you greet all of your friends?" A figure said dropping down from a tree above them. Smaller frame, sharp features, and a smile that took over his whole face. 

"Jongdae you ass, we could've hurt you." Minseok said walking up and hugging him tightly.

Jongdae let out a laugh, one that fit his smile perfectly. "Please, I'd shock each of you before you even let loose anything."

Minseok stood back, letting Junmyeon then the others hug their old friend. "Your letter said we would meet you closer to the waterfall."

"I made good time. Besides we can get some good training in over here. This is where Wook took me sometimes." Jongdae gestured to the dense woods around them. "The ground is covered in an ivy, makes things very hard to hear and is easy to trip in. Minseok you can create a training area with some ice and snow, and Junmyeon there is a good area you can make a monsoon for them to get through."

"You literally just got here and you want to instantly start training." Chanyeol said shaking his head. 

"I’ve been following you for ten minutes now, you never heard me." Jongdae patted Chanyeol's cheek as he walked past him and into the tree line. "Like I said, good for training."

*

"I really hate Jongdae." Chanyeol said through gritted teeth. For being 6'1, he had managed to make himself into a very small ball. Sehun stood next to him, bouncing on the tips of his feet, both slowly being covered in snow.

"Once we see the bolt of lightning we can get out of here and you can make us a big raging fire."

"I'll use his tent as kindling." he said in a deep voice.

Breathing on his hands "Look we got through Junmyeon trying to drown us, we can get through this."

"Jongdae is getting back at me for flirting with his cousin last summer."

"Just a little bit longer."

Chanyeol stood up, joining Sehun in his bouncing. "You’ll have to distract Junmyeon, so he can't put the flames out."

"Would you stop plotting murder." 

"It is the only thing keeping me warm right now."

A blue forked lightning bolt streaked across the sky, Sehun pointed "There, we did it, come on." He took hold of Chanyeol's hand pulling him from the frozen corner of the woods Minseok created.

In moments Sehun felt heat radiate from his hand then up his body, looking beside him Chanyeol rippled in flames. "Thanks."

"Death… death by burning tent."

They found the others, the camp fully set up and dinner steaming and waiting for them.

"You two did really well. Come sit." Junmyeon said gesturing to the make shift table that had their dinner.

"We just spent three hours going from soaking wet to human Popsicles." Chanyeol glared at the small fire they had made a moment later it had doubled in size.

Jongdae put his arm around Chanyeol's shoulder, "You're lucky, my elder Wook would make us see things that weren't there. You try seeing a giant spider the size of a whale. Now that is something to be mad at."

"Junmyeon’s right, you two did really well. Yixing had to tap out when I did a training thing like that before. He was in there for only an hour, you two doubled that." Minseok said while pouring them both something to drink.

Sehun took a seat, pulling a still slightly steaming Chanyeol down with him. "Chanyeol and I would like to try something by combining our gifts. Do you think you guys could help us with that tomorrow?"

"That will have to wait, right now you have to get ready to fight."

The five of them turned around to see two men standing near the camp. One with honey blond hair, his hand on the shoulder of the other man who had raven black hair. Each of them in solid black clothing, the one with the blond hair had at least a dozen daggers hanging at his hips, while the dark haired one gripped a black steel sword. 

"Kyungsoo, Jongin what's happened?" Jongdae asked standing up.

"We’ll explain after Jongin teleports you all back." Kyungsoo said evenly. “Pack quickly”


	4. Chapter 4

When you get that jolt from almost falling, or when you are just about to fall asleep and your body jerks you awake. That was what it felt like to be teleported by Jongin. Your skin is hyper aware, your heart feels like it is in your throat and your stomach thinks it's okay to turn into a knot.

"Sorry, first times always makes people a bit wonky." Jongin said, his hand running circles gently on the back of a gasping Chanyeol.

They had been brought to a make shift strong hold, several dozen tents and even more people in small groups talking or doing some kind of prep work.

"Good you found them, come on the Elders are with Kyungsoo getting a plan together." Yixing said gesturing to a nearby tent.

"What are you doing here?" Sehun asked as he made his way over to him.

"All Elites are here, first time in a long time actually but I haven't been here long, Jongin and Kyungsoo came and got me then I told them when and where I last saw you and they left right away."

The tent had four other men, not including Kyungsoo who stood in front of a large wooden table covered in maps.

"They've broken through Gravis territory already, they should be in this area by midafternoon." A man with bright white hair said pointing to a spot on a map.

Kyungsoo leaned forward, his eyes trained on the papers in front of him "We can have the ones with Water and Electricity gifts work together over here. Have some of the ones with Force build up stone walls and our Telepaths can be waiting here. Get some of our best Flying archers to take position here and perhaps have the Frosts over here."

"The Rheon's decided to invade. There were reports of fires being set to places, then more reports came and then we got word they took out a small village. We didn't know it was an invasion till it was too late." Yixing whispered, "We sent Elites to help where they could, but they advanced on us quickly. We just sent Teleporters to get who they could out of Gravis."

Sehun whipped around to face Yixing, "Gravis? That's where-"

"Baekhyun went." Chanyeol finished his face turning pale.

Jongdae came over to them "I'm being sent with some of the other Lightning and Water Elites to the south line, Junmyeon you'll have to come with me as well. Be safe."

Junmyeon nodded to the others before following Jongdae out of the tent.

"I want to fight, send me to Gravis." Sehun said turning to face the Elders and Kyungsoo.

"No, we need the Wind Elites here that is where it’s best for you." The man with the white hair said before looking back to the maps.

Kyungsoo said a few things to the Elders then made his way to the others. He was only a few years older than Chanyeol and Sehun, but Kyungsoo already seemed double in their age. He never said much, but when he decided to speak, you should be listening.   
"Follow me." He said not stopping his stride as he left the tent.

"I can be of better use in Gravis." Sehun said joining him outside.

Kyungsoo turned around, "Gravis is lost, we are getting people out of there. Look I’m worried about him too, but we can't lose focus."

Chanyeol scoffed, "Well we haven't had much time to digest what the hell is happening."

"Let him talk." Minseok said from beside Chanyeol. 

"We can't let them get past us, they only have so many people same as us. Some several Elites to each gift, it's not infantry, but we are matched in numbers. We train differently, we learn multiple skills and we hone our gifts so we have an advantage. We can hold them off, then I have some things planned that I need to iron out." Kyungsoo waited as the group of them nodded. "Chanyeol I heard you are one of the best at controlling your gift, creating things that no one has tried, even among some of the Elders, you can control it better. I want you to be one of the leads in the Fire lines."

"But I'm not an Elite." Chanyeol said looking around at the others.

"You are now, both of you, any of the students that are on the verge of being an Elite has been granted that title." Jongin said walking up to them. "I just brought back a few of the last from Gravis. It's gone, Kyungsoo, like it was never there." Jongin said in a low voice, taking a place beside Kyungsoo.

Sehun let out a yelp, his hand covering his shoulder where he felt a sharp pain. Turning around a young man stood smiling behind him, auburn hair a mess and random cuts and mud and one of his pointed ears covered in dried blood. "Baekhyun." Sehun breathed.

*

"It happened fast, fire engulfed half the buildings in moments. I blinded as many as I could with my light, and got the kids out with the Teleporters. I actually had to physically fight a few guys, they probably had a gift like mine, not really for fighting." Baekhyun sat beside Sehun, tiny little light orbs floating around them. "Here I thought Gravis was perfect for someone with a Light gift. Half the year daylight only lasts six or ten hours. I wasn't thinking I would have to fight there. Makes sense to start there, nothing to stop you from taking control."

Sehun watched as Baekhyun twisted his hands together in his lap. "Are you hurt? Should I find Yixing?"

"Just some cuts and bruises." He said shaking his head. His hair still slightly damp from cleaning away his days fight. His fingers touched a still healing cut on his ear, "Yixing said it will scar, but just a few hours to heal all the way."

"I almost went out of my mind, Baek. They said Gravis was gone... and I couldn't even leave to help you." Sehun's hands started to mimic Baekhyun's, twisting his fingers together in his lap.

Baekhyun leaned his shoulder against Sehun's "Even though you were still mad I left?"

Sehun took a deep breath, "You knew what you wanted and I didn't, why would I be mad at you, when I was mad at myself."

"You didn't come to see me off, and you didn't return my letters."

"It wasn't easy for me, it hasn't been easy for me." Sehun cleared his throat "I've made everyone miserable around me."

Baekhyun lifted a hand letting tiny light orbs fill the room as the others dimmed and slowly disappeared. "Did you even read the letters?"

"I wrote back to each one, I just couldn't send them." He leaned over and dug into his pack. "Here." Sehun handed him a small bundle of letters, "I kept them since I couldn't send them."

Baekhyun looked from the letters in his hand and back up to Sehun, "You carry them with you?"

"Just in case I found I was able to send them to you." he said with a shrug.

"I missed you too."

*

Sehun closed the flap to the tent, trying not to let too much morning sun in to wake Baekhyun. Small groups of people worked around the camp, preparing the fight that was slowly making its way to them.

"You'll be with the other Wind and Fire Elites, Chanyeol told me about his idea to combine your gifts. Do it, if it messes up at least it messes up on the other guys."   
Kyungsoo said walking up and handing a cup of coffee to Sehun.

"What about you and the others?"

Kyungsoo gave a small knowing smile, "The Elites that don't have strong fighting gifts will be used with the Healers and be in charge of keeping the chaos to a minimum. Me and the others with Force will do what we do best, open the earth and let them all fall in." He turned to face Sehun, "Don't worry for the others, there is a reason they asked me to formulate the plans. It’ll work itself out to our advantage. Do you still do that wind thing to help propel others?"

"Yes."

"Can you do it for other things, like arrows or shards of ice?"

Sehun thought for a moment, "Easy."

"Good, a few of you will be used for that, help make our shots hit the marks at a full force. I'll send word when I’ll be needing you for that." He took the last sip of his coffee, "You guys should get ready, eat something if you can and get into your squads."

Sehun watched him leave, turning around to be face to face with Baekhyun, he let out a small gasp. "Your light gift might not kill but your silence gift can scare someone to death."

"Sorry. I forget that I don't make any sound sometimes." Baekhyun said with a small smile. "I'll go get us something to eat, your stuff is out for you."

Sehun regarded his Elite uniform that was laid out on his bed. Black leather for most of the outfit, a black mask to go over his mouth, and his bow ready with a quiver of gleaming arrows. A grey blue arm band on one of the sleeves, indicating his was an Elite of Wind.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungso let his hands fall, the stone wall closing the gap of the cave they all ran into. Chanyeol opened his palm, a deep red flame dancing in his hand, filling the dark cave with a warm red glow. Taking his side pack off, Sehun took a small map out, walking over to get a better look from Chanyeol's glowing hand. Minseok was already creating more ice daggers and placing them on the belt hanging low on his hips. 

"Jongin should be here any moment with Jongdae and Yixing. Junmyeon should be in position already with Baekhyun." Kyungsoo said taking a sip of water then passing it to Sehun. "Baekhyun will send up the signal that is when we leap in, you stick to the plan and we can end this in thirty minutes."

A small gust of wind filled the cave, Jongin appeared holding the hands of Yixing and Jongdae. They guided him to the ground, his eyes closed and breathing heavy.

"He hasn't had a break, he had taken ten people before he got to us." Yixing said kneeling down beside Jongin. He placed his hand on Jongin's chest, over his heart. "My healing can only do so much when it comes to things like this. He shouldn't use his gift again, at least for a little while, he may pass out mid jump and I don't want to know what will happen then."

Kyungsoo knelt down in front of Jongin, his hand going to his cheek, bringing him around to look at him. "Why didn't you say you were being exhausted, why did you do so much?"

Jongin smirked, "Couldn't let you do all the heavy lifting."

"Wait here and when you see our signal, find us then." Kyungsoo said standing up, taking the water back from Sehun and he placed it in Jongin's hands. "Rest."

"First light, Baek sent the first signal." Sehun said, head still looking out of the small opening where a blue light flashed in the night sky.

Jongdae bounced on the tips of his feet, hands sparking with hot lightning, watching as Kyungsoo brought down their makeshift wall. The second it was down, he was already out of the cave, the sparks blurring as he ran out of sight.

"He gets speed and I can change the color of my hair, how is that fair?" Chanyeol asked, coming to stand next to Sehun.

Sehun glanced over, Chanyeol's hair had taken a shade of a deep sea blue, small streaks of silver/grey. "At least you look pretty."

The flaming orb in his hand gave a spark, "I am pretty." Chanyeol nudged him just as another flash of light filled the night. Nodding he said "Fighting."

Sehun nodded to the others before running out with Chanyeol, forming a ball of pure wind in his hand, while Chanyeol's arms lit the dark night around them.

*  
Sehun focused his breathing, he never tried to control wind the way he was now. He had made tornadoes, such wind it could strip the bark from a tree, but this was something new. He felt the heat from Chanyeol's fire, pushing more and more flames into the whirlwind Sehun had created. His wind constantly wanted to break apart, he couldn't blame it, he felt as if it was consuming him. 

"Here they come, they have some Water's and Lightnings!" Chanyeol yelled, trying to be heard over their new weapon. 

They looked at each other, both nodding as they moved their arms together towards the men charging at them. Water started to find points in their fiery tornado, breaking it apart little by little.

"Hold it!" Sehun yelled, pushing harder, pulling all the air he could from around him and into his tornado. 

Chanyeol yelped, falling to one knee, sparks of blue lightning starting to disappear from his leg. To Sehun's surprise, his flames never faltered, instead he felt the heat get stronger. Chanyeol let out a laugh, his hair was now a fiery red, and if Sehun squinted he could see flames becoming part of his hair. 

"Come on you bastards!" Chanyeol stood back up, leg slightly smoking. 

Minseok jumped in front of Sehun, an ice shield taking a hit of blue lightning, "Didn't hit your mark, but this will!" Minseok yelled as a dozen ice daggers came from his belt and spinning out and hitting two men off to their left. "Kyungsoo said to let that thing go when more of them come out, Baekhyun will send up a red light. I'll take care of the lightning bugs." He nodded and was gone before either Sehun or Chanyeol could say a word.

They watched as Minseok sped towards their enemy, one hand controlling a stream of ice that went into a man and sending him flying off into the distance. His other hand reaching for the sky, in moment’s shards of ice began to fall, embedding themselves in three of the other fighters. He deflected a water ball being thrown by a woman, already forming another one. Minseok smirked, both hands coming up and sending a sheet of ice, wrapping it around the woman. He nodded to the boys before making his way to another part of the plan.

"Rumors my ass. He’s straight up cold blooded." Chanyeol said, shaking his head to focus back on his flames.

"Baek's light. Here they come!" Sehun sucked in a breath, letting the air around him thin as he pushed it into their flaming tornado. A dozen fighters came out, each throwing a gift at them, shards of ice, fire balls, and shots of lightning.

Chanyeol gritted his teeth, "A little bit larger."

The tornado almost doubled, it was now the size of a two story building, flames licking in and out. Sehun felt his fingers start to burn, then his palms. "I can't hold it much longer, your flames..."

"Now!" Chanyeol growled. His arms flying to his sides, flames erupting from his chest, propelling their weapon towards the other fighters. 

Sehun twisted his hands, moving the tornado, engulfing the fighters in moments. Both boys fell to their knees, Chanyeol's tunic no longer on his chest besides pieces still burning off. Sehun looked up, twelve smoldering piles of ash stood where the fighters were. 

"Your hands." Chanyeol whispered, his voice like gravel. 

Looking down, Sehun's hands were an angry red, blisters and darkening skin covering them. "I'll be fine. We need to get to the others, Kyungsoo should be there by now."

*  
They found the others, Jongdae was fighting two other lightning people, Minseok was walking away from another human ice cube, eyes scanning to find where to go next. Junmyeon had his hands up, a giant orb of water holding a person inside, he jerked his hands sending the ball flying in another direction. Yixing knelt over someone on the ground, soft lights coming from his hands.

Sehun felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around with a ball of wind already formed in his hand. "Baekhyun, you're alright." He let out a breath, not realizing he had been holding it in, grabbing Baekhyun and pulling into a hug. He didn't know who Yixing was with, but in that moment he was happy it wasn't the person standing in front of him.

"Took a few hits, but I'm okay." He looked over Sehun, eyes going wide when he got to his hands. "But you're not." He reached out, gently taking Sehun's hands in his own.

"I'll be fine, what needs to be done?" Sehun asked looking around, Jongdae had already finished his fight, his fingers only sparking now.

"Kyungsoo's plan worked, he got in and took out the leader. We are rounding up the left overs, this was the last of the resistance." He let go of Sehun's hands, "But Kyungsoo was hurt. Yixing is trying to heal him now."

Chanyeol started towards Yixing, "What happened?"

"Another person with Force, they put a stalagmite in his stomach." Baekhyun answered, his voice barely a whisper.

They gathered around Yixing, watching as he worked over Kyungsoo. Minseok knelt down, his hand turning to ice, and placing it on Kyungsoo's forehead. Junmyeon began moving his hands over the still open wound, his water cleaning away dirt and blood.

"The bleeding has stopped." Yixing said softly, "The muscles are bonding back, keep doing that Minseok, keep him from getting too hot." 

"We can call for Jongin now, have him take him to camp." Jongdae said, still scanning the area just in case.

"We can't move him yet, we’ll have to guard him till we can move him." Yixing said, rubbing his hands under a flow of water from Junmyeon.

"I'll build some walls." Minseok said straightening up, his hands already moving, and making thick sheets of ice form around the group. Soon they were in closed in an iced room.

"Baekhyun, send up the last signal. Let them know it is over." Junmyeon said nodding.

Baekhyun walked to the open part of their room, his hands forming a colorful ring of light. Looking up at the night sky, he let the ring start to float of to the sky, turning shades of colors only he could have thought of.


	6. Chapter 6

Sehun walked into a small room, Kyungsoo lay in bed slightly sitting up, his bare chest showing deep bruises, the largest almost a perfect circle taking up half of his stomach. Kyungsoo put a finger to his lips, then looked down at a sleeping Jongin. Sitting in a chair next to the bed, he had put his head in his arms and laid leaning over the bed.   
Nodding Sehun closed the door silently and made his way over to the other chair in the room. 

"I heard you'll be out of here soon, by tomorrow evening at the most." Sehun said in a low voice, looking over to see if he woke Jongin.

Kyungsoo placed his hand on the large deep purple bruise on his stomach, "They can only heal so much at a time. But yes, two days in here stuck with this one fretting over everything, I'm ready to get out of here."

"Heard that, dick." Jongin said, his voice muffled from his face buried in the crook of his arm. 

Kyungsoo laughed, quickly wincing holding his stomach. "Don't make me laugh."

"Karma." Jongin sat up, rubbing his hands through his hair then over his face. "How's the hands?"

Suhen put his hands up, "Healed, just took a few minutes."

Kyungsoo looked from Sehun to Jongin then Sehun again "What happened to your hands?"

"Oh, when we were trying that flaming tornado move, at a point it burned my hands."

"Nearly charred his hands off more like it." Jongin said as he poured water into a cup for Kyungsoo, he gestured to Sehun who shook his head.

"Chanyeol can make some crazy intense heat. We'll just have to work on it."

"Have you thought about what you will want to do now that you're an Elite?" Kyungsoo asked looking up from his cup. 

Clearing his throat "I don't want to fight, at least not all the time, so a Century isn't the right thing. I want to continue training with Junmyeon, if he lets me. I want to be a better fighter, Chanyeol said the same thing. But after that, I think I would like to be a Roamer. Go to different lands, report back on how things are going. And if I am needed for something special, especially at a distant location, I would be who you would send."

"We haven't had too many Roamers." Kyungsoo said nodding slightly, running a hand over his mouth and jaw. "In fact it has been a few years, we haven't had a need to see how things are without truly being seen by anyone. Since the invasion, it would be a good idea to see how the people are acting."

"There is always need for an Elite for certain missions, we usually have to send them out which takes longer. But if we have one out there already, response time alone would be cut down." Jongin said looking from Sehun then to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, closing his eyes at the brief pain, "I agree with Jongin." He gave a slight nod looking from Jongin to Sehun. "But I wouldn't want you alone all the time, pick a few others to do this as well. You’ll travel together and at some points you’ll go different ways but for the most part you will work together. I'll talk to some of the Elders, I will have it agreed upon in no time."

*  
"No shit." Chanyeol said, quickly covering his mouth and looking at Junmyeon "Sorry."

"Actually those are perfect words." Junmyeon said smiling, "I'll continue to train you two, and when you feel you are ready you can start your real work."

Sehun smiled, "Would you want to be a Roamer too? Kyungsoo said to find a few people."

"I like training, I'll take on some new morons like you two. But you two should keep this team work going, you both work better together." 

"Kind of like Kyungsoo and Jongin." Chanyeol said putting his arm around Sehun's shoulders.

"They're on a whole other level, but if you want to be a Roamer with me, I'll take that." Sehun smiled. 

"Like you could do anything with your little gusts of wind without my impervious flames, I have to go to keep you alive."

Sehun let out a small laugh, "You keep telling yourself that, Yeol. I'm sure I will be the one protecting you more than you trying to protect me."

"Tell me what happened to your hands again?"

"You didn't know how to control your gift, that's what happened to my hands."

Junmyeon sighed loudly, "I won't be able to do this alone, Minseok will have to help so that I don't kill one of you."

Chanyeol dropped his arm, "Actually, I'm more worried he would kill me over you, I saw him fight and he is so much scarier than you."

"Just remember, that little trick you two do, imagine what his ice and my water can do together." Junmyeon patted Chanyeol's cheek as he walked away from them.

"We may die before we even start our jobs." Chanyeol said watching as Junmyeon joined Minseok and Jongdae, both laughing after something Junmyeon had said.

"Maybe we should ask Yixing to stay a little longer, if he could keep Kyungsoo alive he can do that for us too." Sehun turned starting his way across the small courtyard, "I have a few others to ask, you go bribe Yixing into saving us."

*  
Sehun watched the glowing blue orb float around the room, a copper colored one joined it then a teal colored one. "I missed these."

Baekhyun turned his head away from his window where he sat in the middle of a dozen pillows. "And I thought I was the silent one."

Sehun chuckled lightly, "Nothing compared to you. Besides I just got here, I'm sure you would have heard me in no time."

"What color do you want next?" he asked opening his palm where a small orb of light began to grow.

"Silver." Sehun said taking a seat across from him.

Baekhyun blew on the orb, instantly turning silver then floating up to join the other lights. "Will you be continuing to Exodus?"

"Yes, Chanyeol and I will finish out our training that way, new terrains to train in. I had only said to go to Exodus because the path would go through Gravis." Sehun looked from the lights to Baekhyun.

"Not a lot of places to train there, especially now, just debris and darkness."

"We have to fight in the dark sometimes, so it's smart to train in the dark but you would be there, so we would have you and your light."

Baekhyun opened his palm, this time a dozen tiny little lights came to life, "And after that? After you are done training."

"Kyungsoo has made me a Roamer, fight when needed but scouting for the most part." Sehun opened his hand, catching a few of the tiny lights. "He asked me to find a few others to join me. Maybe you would want to join, if you didn't already have plans."

"They told me I could relocate to a new place, that it was up to me." twisting his fingers, some of the orbs took on new shapes, dancing figures, birds, even a few butterflies. "You think someone who can play with light, is someone you want traveling with you. I’m not much in the way of help when it comes to fighting."

"If it's you, yes. You can fight better than you think plus." Sehun said watching the figures dance around the room "I would miss this too much."

Baekhyun stood up suddenly, all the lights blinking out at once, engulfing them in darkness. He took a step closer to where Sehun stood. "I guess I should pack."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is a stupid idea." Chanyeol said, his fingers placing his mask over his mouth and nose, a small red emblem on the lower corner indicating he was a Fire Elite.

Sehun had his mask on as well, his with a blue grey emblem for Wind Elite, he stood next to an arms crossed Kyungsoo. "It'll be fine. Besides, nothing happened to me."

"Boo." Jongin said, appearing next to Chanyeol, he placed his hand on his shoulder and the next moment they were gone. 

"Did he just yelp?" Kyungsoo asked turning to look at Sehun.

Before Sehun could answer they both looked up at the sound of Chanyeol yelling as he fell from the sky, Jongin already appearing at Kyungsoo's side. Chanyeol threw his arms out, flames erupting from his hands, causing him to slow down. In moments he landed, his fire giving out just as his landed flat on the grassy floor.

"That may leave a mark." Chanyeol grunted, standing and dusting himself off, a small scrape on his cheek.

Jongin leaned into Kyungsoo, letting out a loud laugh, Kyungsoo almost matching in his own laughter. Sehun walked over, patting him on the shoulder before securing his mask in its proper place from its spot on his cheek.

"You did really well, start jumping off things and who knows what you two can do in time." Kyungsoo said, still with a smile on his face, he gave a wink before shooting up towards the sky, stone carrying him and Jongin higher and higher.

"Holy-" Chanyeol started before letting out a gasp.

Jongin had his hand on Kyungsoo's lower back as they appeared next to Chanyeol. "Every Elite finds a way to have the gift help them for something like this, you don’t need to be able to teleport like me to be able to fly."

"You two should get a move on. You'll meet the others a little later once you start your travels, be safe and try not to be too stupid." Kyungsoo said handing them a slender wooden box. "A seal for when you send word, each has our emblem and your initials. The ring dagger also has our emblem and initials, safe journey boys."

*  
6 Months Later

'Just a litte more...' Sehun let out the breath he was holding, a thin grey stream of air coming from his index finger, still inside the key hole. "Get ready to kill the lights."

Baekhyun nodded from behind Sehun, his mask over his face, he leaned in closer to Sehun's pointed ear "There aren't any, I can sense it, we're good."

Sehun stood up quickly making Baekhyun jump back. "Seriously I didn't know you even moved from the corner, make noise."

Baekhyun smiled stepping back to let Sehun open the door he had just picked, hands raised slightly. "I'll find the papers, you just stand there and look pretty."

"Whatever, make it snappy." Sehun twirled his dagger in his fingers, turning to face the hallway.

Baekhyun entered the dark room, making as much sound as a shadow, a soft light coming from his palm. Even as he began rummaging through drawers, you couldn't even hear the rustle of papers. 

"Got it." Baekhyun whispered coming to Sehun's side, the light disappearing from his palm. "Good job by the way on the lock picking, you have the control down on that perfect."

"I spent the last week practicing till I fell asleep." Sehun shrugged before climbing out the window they came in, leaping out on top of a whirlwind he had created, Beakhyun landed softly beside him. They landed a moment later, his wind disappearing just as fast.

"Let's get this sent out, we’re going to be late and I hate not being on time." Baekhyun said, his voice becoming a whine at the end.   
*  
"Before I knew it, my foot swelled up and I was stuck having a lightning storm in my ankle." Jongdae said, pouring an amber drink into Yixing's cup.

The table was full of an assortment of food and drinks, empty bottles piling beside their table. Junmyeon was in a conversation with Minseok and Chanyeol, who had a tiny dancing figure of a woman in his palm, forgetting it was even there. Sehun sat beside Baekhyun, both laughing at Jongdae's story, who sat across from them.

"What did you have to do" Yixing asked between sips of his drink.

"Wook had to put needles into my ankle to let the lightning escape, took two days, I will never hold my gift in like that again." He added some more food to his plate, "Anytime anyone touched me they were shocked."

"Chanyeol told me once he had to go nude for a few days, every time he put clothes on they would set fire. Now that is a worst experience with our gifts." Sehun put his bowl out, Jongdae chuckled as he added more food into it for him. 

"What about me naked?" Chanyeol said shaking his hand, finally realizing he still had the flame dancing there. 

"I told them about the time when your gift started, how you set all your clothes on fire."

Chanyeol pointed "It was either nude or sitting in a pool all the time, and that eventually liked to boil."

"My parents had to always keep a fire going, I would be dropping the temperature and not realize it." Minseok added turning to face the others.

"I had to put rubber over everything for months, I kept electrocuting things, and people." Jongdae said between bites.

Junmyeon stood up, "Wait, I have the winner. I woke up to my bedroom filled with water, I had a dream I was having to refill the ocean. I nearly drowned." Raising his glass to the others, who followed him in a drink.

Yixing sat back on his elbow, "I never had such issues, I heal, so no harm there." Yixing tucked into a ball as hands or other objects were thrown at him.

"Oh I see what you did there, heal.. harm." Baekhyun laughed pouring Yixing another drink.

"I hope you sober quickly." Kyungsoo said from the door way, Jongin close beside him, his hand still on his shoulder.

Junmyeon, who was still standing, handed his drink to Minseok, "What's happened?"

"If you're to hear the worst thing to happen because of your gifts, we have that beat." Jongin said with a smile.

Everyone began to shuffle aside, making room for the two of them at the table. Chanyeol already had drinks poured and handing it to them once they were seated. 

"I created a dome around myself, I was trying to make a ball, and then I began rolling down a hill and landed in a lake." Kyungsoo sitting between Jongin and Chanyeol. "I was really young, so I couldn't get my gifts to work right yet."

"My father had to empty the lake to let him out!" Junmyeon laughed from across the table. 

"I was blind for a week!" Baekhyun yelled out "I was in front of a mirror when I sneezed and I erupted in light so bright I couldn't see for a week, I blinded myself!"

Jongin leaned forward laughing, "I remember that, you even had a sun burn."

Sehun watched as the conversations continued, the drinks refilling and the food continuing to pile on plates. He didn't feel like he was closed in, like he needed to seek out a place to escape. He was in the place he was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Part 1 of Journey. It was a lot of fun writing this story and I am nearly down writing Part 2 and will start posting those chapter shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> I really did enjoy making this world and I want to go back and spruce it up a bit. Part 2 is in the works.
> 
> Comments are always welcome  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
